


Day dreaming

by solluxcaptour



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, damn you matt, for a giveaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solluxcaptour/pseuds/solluxcaptour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Small fic Of Meenah and Aranea for TUmblr user axelbane who won a giveaway i did on tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day dreaming

"I am to understand that you have not heard of the alien species of salamanders? I would 8e glad to educ8 you on the topic. Ahem, allow me to 8egin with the start of their race, on a plan8 known as...."  
This is the part where you start nodding and mumbling a few "mmhmms" here and there. She Waved her hands around to help emphasize her speech, Her mouth moving a good 50 miles per hour. If every word that girl said was a penny, you would be richer then Troll Bill Gates in under four hours.   
"They have a very complex society and community, Along with strong religious 8eliefs, and a Caste system..."   
Nod. You start day dreaming again, staring at her. You start noticing little things about her that are somewhat cute. The way she pushes her glasses up when they slide down every fifteen seconds, or how her hair is styled inward except for a small part that refuse to glide inward.   
Her bangs fringe across her face, Covering a small spot of acne, or how shes slightly flustered from all the talking.   
You start to wonder what shed be like if she was a little more flustered, perhaps with half-lidded eyes and small noises come from her as you lean over her and kiss her quickly, then kissing down her neck, getting lower, lower, loweeeeeeeer, and then youd-  
"-And not to mention their amazing magical potential! Dont you agree? Meenah?"  
"Uh Yeah, Totes into that sealamander magics, and uh, Goddamn fucking mushrooms and shit...."  
"You haven't 8een listening, have you?"  
"No, not reely."  
"Figures, Anyways, heres your damn 8oon8ucks."  
"Sweet.."

**Author's Note:**

> Damn you matt


End file.
